Une heure
by Little Pingoo
Summary: "C'est fou ce que ça peut paraître long, une heure. C'est fou tout ce que l'on peut faire, ou pas, en une heure. C'est fou comme tout peut changer en une heure. C'est fou comme on peut s'ennuyer en une heure …" Petite histoire d'une heure de la journée de Luffy


Ohayo mina-san ! Ça fait une petit moment que je n'ai rien écrit (6 mois environ) et me revoilà ! Bon, pour faire dans l'original : une histoire sur One Piece. Un jour je me mettais à écrire sur d'autres fandoms, j'ai quelques idées la dessus mais faut-il encore les écrire … J'ai plus beaucoup de temps pour écrire vu que je commence mes études (une double licence en plus, je vous raconte pas la galère T_T) mais je ne vous oublie pas, chers lecteurs, et je vous promet de continuer à écrire ! Parole de Pingoo !

J'ai écris ce texte en cours, oui c'est très sérieux mais l'inspiration m'est venue d'un coup alors j'allais pas la chasser ! (et entre nous, ça m'a permis de ne pas m'endormir ...)

Je vous retrouve en bas, bonne lecture !

One Piece = Oda et pas moi, parce que sinon ce ne serait pas une tel phénomène ^^

* * *

C'est fou ce que ça peut paraître long, une heure. C'est fou tout ce que l'on peut faire, ou pas, en une heure. C'est fou comme tout peut changer en une heure. C'est fou comme on peut s'ennuyer en une heure …

Luffy à une heure à attendre avant le repas. Il sait que s'il entre en cuisine, Sanji le jettera dehors sans aucune forme de procès pour sauver son repas et son frigo. Luffy voudrait bien aller avec ses nakamas mais tous sont occupés et il ne veut se risquer à affronter la colère de ceux qu'il pourrait déranger, il en a de mauvais , Luffy s'ennuie. Alors il pense et se souvient …

Il pense à ses nombreuses aventures, à ses nakamas, à ses frères. Il pense à Fushia, à Makino, aux brigands des montagnes qui l'ont accueilli et à Dadan, au fond il l'aime bien Dadan. En parlant de Fushia, c'est vrai qu'il doit payer Makino pour ses nombreux repas ! Il lui a promit. Il pense à Shanks et à sa promesse. Ou est-il maintenant ? Ils ne se sont pas vu depuis bien des années …

Il pense aux îles que ses nakamas et lui ont traversés. Il se demande comment va Vivi, si elle arrive à gérer son royaume, si rien ne lui est arrivé et espère que son pays va mieux et n'a pas rechuté à cause d'un autre abruti assoiffé de pouvoir. En pensant à Vivi, il pense aux géants de Pitle Lardon … non, Riri Poten … quel est le nom de cette île déjà ? Ah, il ne sait plus, mais il espère qu'ils ont finit de se battre.

Il pense à tous les adversaires qu'il a combattu. Des pirates, comme lui, des marines, beaucoup. Et dire que la Marine pense encore pouvoir les attraper … cela le fera toujours rire ! Ils y arriveront quand Sanji ne tombera plus amoureux d'aucune femme ! Autant dire : jamais. Quoique … il faut faire attention aux Amiraux, ils sont très fort. Il a aussi combattu des shichibukais, qu'il a vaincu non sans peine. D'ailleurs, il ne comprend pas pourquoi Hancock le colle autant et pourquoi elle veut se marier avec lui … elle est bizarre cette fille, mais gentille dans le fond (friendzooone bonjour !) En parlant de shichibukai, il ne pensait pas devoir utiliser son gear 4 face à Doflamingo, c'est qu'il était fort le plumeau rose ! Mais bon, il aurait bien essayé son manteau, il avait l'air super ! Qui dit Dofla dit Trifouilli, et donc Bepo. Il se demande pourquoi Law n'a jamais voulu lui laisser son ours parlant comme oreiller …

Et puis il pense à ses nakamas, à leur rencontre, à tout ce qu'il a dû faire pour qu'ils rentrent dans son équipage … non mais franchement, c'était pas compliqué de dire oui ! Zoro et Morgan, Usopp et Krapador, Sanji avec Don Krieg et le papi avec les super moustache, Nami et Arlong, Chopper et Wappol, Robin et le CP9 ainsi que le gouvernement mondial, ah oui, c'est vrai, ils ont le gouvernement mondial aux fesses maintenant ! N'empêche que cramer le drapeau c'était super classe. Et en même temps que Robin, Franky et le Thousand Sunny qui remplace désormais le Merry. Et enfin Brook et Moria. Luffy n'a pas oublié la promesse que Brook et lui ont fait à Laboon, un jour ils iront le retrouver.

Perdu dans ses souvenirs, Luffy n'entend pas Sanji qui appelle à table*, il n'entend pas qu'on l'appelle. Et quand ses amis le trouvent en train de rêvasser sur la tête du Sunny et qu'ils l'appellent en coeur, il est tellement surpris qu'il tombe par dessus bord ! Il se fait repêcher par Zoro, s'excuse auprès de Nami, rigole avec Chopper et Usopp qui miment sa chute, voit le sourire de Robin, est d'accord avec Franky pour dire que ce n'est pas "suuuupeeer !" de tomber, rigole encore avec Brook et crie à Sanji qu'il a faim. Il regarde ses nakamas et en est fier.

Finalement, c'est fou comme ça peut passer vite une heure !

* * *

*oui je sais c'est pas super réaliste un Luffy qui n'entend pas l'appel de la bouffe maiiis faites comme si ça l'était x)

Alors, ça vous a plu ? J'espère …

Il y a quelques temps (en début d'année), quand j'ai écris _Lumière et Ténèbre_ je vous ai dis que j'allais faire une suite si jamais ça vous plaisait. Et apparement oui, au vu des échos que j'ai reçu. Donc, je vous propose de me donner des noms de personnages pour que j'écrive dessus ! Avec l'évènement que vous voulez si cela vous fait plaisir, je suis ouverte à toutes propositions de votre part. Et avec tout ça, ben j'ouvrirai un recueil d'OS (mais quelle originalité !) Par contre, ne vous attendez pas à quelque chose de rapide, avec mes études ce sera certainement lent, sauf pendant les vacances. Brefouille, si l'idée vous plaît balancez vos idées, si ça ne vous plaît pas, dite le moi.

Sinon, si jamais tu passes par là ClemTrafalgar, promis c'est ton histoire la prochaine !

Comme d'habitude : cokkies ?

A peluche !

Pingoo ~


End file.
